Past Meets Present
by BlamionexTandrexChax4evr
Summary: Past characters return and face the present. What relationships will blossom? And what relationships will suffer? Also what horror is lying ahead for more than one Summer Bay resident?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! I know I should be finishing my other H&A story Never Look Back but I had this idea and I had to get it out! Enjoy! **

She stared at the sign that proved she was nearly there. She was nearly home. She sighed as she remembered leaving happily but returning… well not so happily. She continued driving down back into the bay…

**Xox**

Charlie sighed and hopped into her car and headed back to Leah's. On the way she stopped into the Diner for some food.

"Hey Alf, Roo." She said smiling as she entered the diner. They said hello back.

"Hey could I get some lasagne to take away please?" she asked Roo.

"Sure darling." Replied Roo and headed off to get it for her. Charlie looked around the Diner. There weren't many people there that she recognized. She noticed her best friend, Bianca, sitting in the corner. She walked over to her.

"Hey why the long face?" she asked sitting down beside her.

"Heath." Replied her friend sullenly. Ah yes thought Charlie. Her friend had a strange on off relationship with the middle Braxton that more than often ended up in one of them getting hurt. She was happy that her own relationship with the eldest Braxton was still strong. A lot stronger now that everyone knew.

"D'you want to talk about it?" asked Charlie. Bianca sighed.

"Nah I can sort it out. God help him when I find him!" she warned before storming away. Charlie returned to the counter and waited for her order. Suddenly the door opened and a dark haired young woman walked in.

She walked up beside Charlie. Charlie smiled and nodded. The woman smiled back.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi, I'm Charlie." Replied Charlie.

"I'm-" she was interrupted when Roo walked out.

"Martha!"

**Thanks for reading! By the way in this story Jack never died and he and Martha left the bay together about three years ago. Charlie arrived after they left. **

**Please review and let me know if I should continue! Oh yeah I should be updating Never Look Back later today!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! By the way a lot of old characters will be brought back into this story. Check out the new summery! Sorry to anyone who wants to read all Chax but I've decided this isn't going to be a Chax story. Instead it's a kinda general story. Mainly focused on people's relationships.**

Martha glanced around at her mother. She speechless for a moment until she heard another voice behind her.

"Martha!" cried Alf.

"Hey granddad." Martha replied, hugging her grandfather.

"What are ye doing here?" he asked. Charlie excused herself and left them to the family reunion.

"Can I not visit my family now and then?" Martha answered. She smiled. Roo felt uncomfortable and returned to work and Alf and Martha sat at a table to catch up.

"So how's Jack doing?" he asked. Martha looked away.

"My God this place has changed." She commented on the new Diner design. Alf noticed she was avoiding the question.

"Martha?"

"Yes?"

"How's Jack?"

"He's good." Replied Martha vaguely still looking around.

"Is he coming back as well?" he asked.

"Um… I don't think so." She replied uncomfortably.

"What's going on Martha?" asked Alf suspiciously.

"Nothing! He's just busy with work and stuff." She replied earnestly. "So what's changed since I've been gone?"

**Xox**

Charlie was headed back out the next morning for her daily run. She jogged gently down the beach. She stared at the sand as she ran, listening to music.

She didn't notice the person ahead of her until she ran into them.

"Oh sorry… hey… Charlie right?" said Martha.

"Yeah hi." She said. And they were off chatting. They discovered they had a lot in common.

"So where do you live?" asked Martha. She hadn't found out much from Alf the night before.

"Well I live with my daughter, boyfriend and friend Leah." 

"Oh Leah! How's she doing? How's Dan and Peter?" asked Martha. When she left Dan and Leah had been happily married and Peter was about to get married to Amanda Vale.

"Oh." Charlie looked away. "Um… Dan's dead." she said quietly.

"What? Oh my God! No way! I don't believe it! Dan Baker's dead?" Charlie nodded. "Well things certainly do change." Commented Martha. "What about you know Irene's gang? You know Belle, Annie and Geoff?"

"Um… Annie's in Japan, Geoff left to become a reverend and belle… um… she died." Martha was shocked. Everyone she had once known seemed to have either died or left. Either way they weren't around any more.

"How are Angelo and Aden and Nicole and Roman doing?" asked Martha almost fearing the answer.

"Well Angelo and Nicole are together but they moved to the city, Aden left to be in the army and Roman… he's in jail." Charlie continued to answer Martha's questions.

Eventually they arrived in the Diner where they found Colleen putting up a poster.

_Class of 2005 Reunion_

_Summer Bay High is holding a reunion for the students attended SBH in 2005 on:_

_5th November_

_At the school_

_At 2 o'clock_

_All students are encouraged to come!_

"Should be interesting to see who comes." Commented Charlie.

"Yeah" replied Martha feeling slightly uneasy for some reason.

**Okay so should be returning some characters in the next few chaps! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review! And please enjoy this new chapter!  
><strong>

When Charlie left for work Martha headed back to the Diner. She walked up to the counter and was happy to see a face she recognised.

"Martha!" exclaimed Irene.

"Hi Irene." Replied Martha.

"What are ya doing here darl?" she asked.

"Just back to see the bay." She replied. "But it seems like everyone I once knew is either left or is dead." she said sadly.

"I know darl. But… I was on the phone this morning and guess who's coming back? For good I mean?" 

"Who?" asked Martha curiously.

"Amanda, Peter and Drew." She said happily.

"That's good." Martha replied. She had never really gotten along with Amanda but it would be good to have a face around that she knew. "So do you know anyone who's coming back for the reunion?" she asked.

"Nah darl. So how long you hanging around for?"

"I dunno. See what happens." Replied Martha.

"And how's Jack doing? Is he around too?" asked Irene getting Martha's order ready.

"No he's working." Replied Martha. Irene nodded and handed Martha her order before Martha left.

**Xox**

Brax cleaned down the tables in Angelo's. They were open but so far there was no one there. Suddenly someone walked in.

"Hey bro." said Heath grabbing a drink.

"Hey what's up?" asked Brax taking the drink back off him.

"Ah nothing. Bianca dumped me again." He said.

"Sorry mate."

"Ah it's fine. We'll be back together by tonight. You know her." Brax nodded.

Suddenly someone else walked into the bar.

"Hey boys. Do you know where I could find Irene Roberts?" the two boys turned. There stood a gorgeous Blonde woman. Heath smiled.

"Well hello there." he said. Brax ignored his brother and answered the woman.

"Yeah, she's usually at the Diner about this time." He replied.

"Thanks." She thanked shooting them a dazzling smile. She turned and headed out.

"How about I walk you over?" said heath racing after her.

"I'm sure I'll find it by myself." She replied. She hopped into her car. And drove over to the Diner.

"Irene!" she cried when she saw her. Irene turned.

"Amanda!" she cried. The two women hugged. Although they hadn't always got along they bonded through Belle and now they were good friends.

"Where's Peter, Ryan and Drew?" asked Irene.

"They're coming tomorrow. I came early to check out the house." replied Amanda.

"That's good darl."

"Yeah speaking of the house I'd better head out there now. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah sure. I'm here all day." Replied Irene happily. Amanda left. As she walked back to her car she noticed a group of surfers on the beach. She recognised one of them as one of the guys from the restaurant earlier. He saw her and started walking towards her.

"Hey there." he said.

"Hi." She replied knowing the only way to pass him was to talk to him first.

"You're new 'round here, right?"

"Well not exactly. Coming back." She replied.

"Really? Well I'm Heath." He said.

"Amanda." She replied before trying to continue.

"Hey, hey there's no need to be so pushy. I'm only being friendly." He said.

"Heath!" came a shrill voice from behind Amanda. She turned to see the furious face of a young blonde woman.

"Oh great." Said Heath. The woman stormed up.

"What's going on here?" she demanded.

"Just being friendly to the new neighbour." Replied Heath easily. Amanda slipped away as the pair started to bicker. Amanda smiled. It was good to be back.

**Okay so that's another back in the bay. More to come but I hope you're enjoying and still reviewing! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review! Just letting you know there are going to be four storylines and one main storyline that will connect them all together (Two of them have already been started and the other two are going to be start this chap! But the main one won't be started for a few more chaps!). Enjoy!**

Amanda walked up the path she knew so well. She knocked on the door and a brunette woman she didn't know answered.

"Hello. Can I help you?" she asked.

"Hi, I was just wondering if Leah Baker lives here?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah she does but she's not in at the moment. She should be back any minute though if you want to wait." Said the woman gesturing for Amanda to enter. She did so.

"I'm Charlie by the way."

"Amanda." And they were off. They discovered they had a lot in common and were friends in no time.

"Hey would like to come over to mine tonight? You know my husband is back so I was going to invite a few people over. You know get to know the people of the bay."

"Oh. Well I kinda have to look after my daughter and my boyfriend is coming over…" replied Charlie regretfully.

"They can come too!" suggested Amanda. Charlie smiled.

"Yeah that would be great." Suddenly the door opened and Leah walked in.

"Hey I couldn't find the- Amanda!" she exclaimed. The two women hugged while Charlie looked on wondering how these too women knew each other. Once they were finished hugging Leah said.

"Hey, where's Peter and Drew?" asked Leah.

"Oh they're arriving tonight. So I was wondering if you'd like to come to dinner?" she asked. Leah's face fell.

"Oh. I'm so sorry but I have a date tonight."

"Miles?" asked Charlie and Leah nodded. Then she realised something.

"Oh sorry Charlie. This is Amanda, she's married to Dan's brother." Explained Leah. Charlie nodded. Amanda turned back to Leah.

"Well some other time eh? Anyway I have Charlie here coming." She said. Then she left.

**Xox**

Alf walked into the surf club and was met by an old friend.

"Alf!"

"Tony!" cried Alf hugging him. "What are you doing here mate?" asked Alf when they pulled away.

"Well Lucas got a letter saying there was some reunion thing on so we decided to come down and see the bay." Explained Tony.

"Aw that's great mate. Hey how's Jack doing?" asked Alf as he led him up to Angelo's.

"He's doing well considering." Replied Tony a sad look on his face.

"Considering what?" asked Alf confused.

"You don't know? Well Martha's been missing for the past two months!"

**Xox**

Lucas walked down the beach in his heart he had missed. He had missed the sand and water and the waves. He had missed the bay.

As he walked he passed a young girl who was crying on the sand.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked. He didn't know why he was being nice to someone he didn't even know.

"Nothing." Replied the girl looking up at him. She was gorgeous.

"C'mon let's go to the surf club and you can tell me about it." He said. She smiled and followed him. "I'm Lucas by the way." 

"April." She replied smiling.

**Xox**

Amanda hurried around the kitchen as Drew and Peter unpacked.

"Peter hurry up! They'll be here any minute." She shouted up the stairs.

"Nearly finished." He replied. She sighed and returned to the kitchen. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Amanda rushed over and opened it.

"Hi." She greeted her new friend. She noticed the man and young girl standing behind her. She recognised the man from the restaurant.

"Hi. I'm Amanda." She said to him and the girl.

"Oh this is my boyfriend Brax and my daughter Ruby." Introduced Charlie. Suddenly Peter was beside her.

"Hi, I'm Peter." He said. They all said hi. And Amanda showed them into the house. Charlie and Amanda disappeared into the kitchen while Peter and Brax started talking. Ruby stood idly in the middle of the room. Peter and Brax noticed her looking lost.

"Oh sorry." Said Peter. He walked over to the stairs and yelled. "Drew get down here!" then turning to Ruby he said. "He'll be down in a sec." Ruby nodded.

She stood there for another five minutes before she heard someone bounding down the stair case. She turned and saw a young guy about her age with dark curls and a gorgeous face standing there.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She replied and they got talking. Ruby loved hanging out with Drew and was shocked when she realised she hadn't thought about Casey once since she'd arrived. Checking her phone she found six messages from him. She quickly replied before returning to her conversation with Drew. Drew decided maybe moving here wasn't such a bad thing after all…

In the kitchen Amanda and Charlie chatted away. Soon dinner was served and the chat continued. Afterwards Charlie and Brax thanked Amanda and Peter for having them and they left.

Once they had left Drew headed to bed. Peter said he was heading up too and Amanda was left down stairs. She opened her bag and took out the item she had been hiding from Peter. Grinning broadly she put her hand on her stomach. Then she hid it again and made her way upstairs still grinning.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review! **

Alf stared at the man in shock.

"What?" he asked dumbly.

"She's been missing for months. No one's seen her." Tony replied. Just at that moment Martha walked through the door. She froze when she saw Tony.

"Martha?" he said in surprise.

"Hi Tony." She replied.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as if it was obvious.

"I just came to visit Granddad." She replied.

"Where have you been for the past… two months?" he demanded. "You know Jack has been worried sick." Alf watched as his granddaughter's face turned pale. Suddenly she turned and ran. Tony looked as if he was ready to follow her but Alf held up his hand.

"Let me deal with this." Tony nodded and took out his phone obviously going to call Jack. Alf left to find Martha. He couldn't find her anywhere. He told Roo what had happened.

"Missing? For months?" she repeated shocked. Alf nodded. "Well I'm just about to get off. I help look for her then." She said. Alf thanked her and returned to his search. Roo finished her work and headed out to look for her daughter.

She was about to give up when she heard crying behind the surf club. There she found a sobbing Martha. She didn't say anything. She just sat beside her and put her arm around her. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Finally Martha wiped her tears.

"So you gonna tell me what this is all about?" Roo asked her. Martha sighed and told her. When she was finished Roo asked.

"Well why didn't you just explain that to Jack? I'm sure he would have understood." Replied Roo.

"I know he would have but that's the problem." Again she had to explain it. But once she did her mother understood perfectly.

"Well I think you need to talk to Jack." Replied Roo. "And I'd say Tony has already told him where you are." She said. Martha smiled.

**Xox**

Lucas sat in the bar with April. She was great company.

"Well he's an idiot." He replied when she was finished telling him about her boyfriend- no _ex_-boyfriend.

"Thanks." She replied. She smiled. He smiled back.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"Nothing." She replied glumly.

"Well I'm planning on heading to Yabbie Creek tomorrow. D'you want to come?" he asked. She looked surprised.

"Um… sure."

**Xox**

Amanda walked along the beach feeling very happy. Peter walked beside her with her hand in his. He still didn't know but Amanda planned on telling him tonight. As they walked down the beach, both lost in their own thoughts they were suddenly interrupted by a wolf whistle from the water. Turning they saw a man bounding out of the water towards them as his friends cheered him on. Amanda recognised him. Did his girlfriend call him Heath?

"Hello again." He said to Amanda ignoring Peter who looked annoyed.

"Hi." Replied Amanda trying to pass him.

"Hey no need to be rude." He replied taking a step towards her.

"Hey, hey back off." Said Peter interrupting.

"Who are you?" asked Heath annoyed at the man he hadn't noticed before.

"Her husband. Now back off." Said Peter pushing past him as they continued down the beach.

"Catch ya later!" yelled Heath behind them before returning to the water.

**Xox**

Martha stood anxiously outside the house the Holden's were renting. Taking a deep breath she raised her hand to knock but was shocked to hear someone call her name behind her.

"Martha!" cried Jack. She turned. Uh-oh. Time to face the music.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review!**

Martha stared at Jack for a moment. Then he gestured to his car which he had parked on the curb. She nodded and followed him wordlessly. They hopped in the car and began to drive off. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Until finally Jack asked.

"Why did you leave?" he asked. Martha stared at the floor for a moment.

"I found out I was pregnant again." She replied. He looked shocked and confused.

"Why would that make you leave without a word?" he asked. Martha sighed.

"After the last time," she began remembering her pain just after they moved to the city. "I was just afraid it was going to happen again."

"Why didn't you just talk to me instead of running away?" he asked clearly hurt at her apparent lack of trust.

"Because… well I was scared. I was scared that if I told you I wanted to have an abortion to stop it happening again it would drive a wedge between us. I mean I know you and I know you would have argued but eventually agreed but I was afraid you would resent me afterwards for it. So I left. I just needed to clear my head. I ended up here." She replied tears in her eyes. Jack pulled over and wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest. She felt safe in his arms. He held her for a few minutes before pulling away.

"Look I understand. I know how difficult this must have been for you and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." He said. They hugged again. Soon all was forgiven and Martha revealed she hadn't had an abortion. Yet.

"Look I'll support you whatever decision you make." He replied. Looking into his eyes Martha could see he meant it. She smiled.

"Thanks. But I think I want to keep it."

**Xox**

Peter pulled up in the driveway. He had just been to the police station to see if his job was still available. He was very glad to know it was and he would be returning to work on Monday. As he opened the front door he could smell something delicious from the kitchen. Walking in he found his beautiful wife practically dancing around the kitchen. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her around the waist. She squealed, laughing.

"So what's all this for?" asked Peter.

"I just thought we needed the night in to ourselves." She replied.

"Where's Drew?" He asked.

"Out with Ruby, getting to the rest of the teenagers of Summer Bay." She replied. Not long afterwards they were seated at the table eating the delicious meal Amanda had prepared. Amanda glanced up from her plate.

"Um… I have something to tell you." She said suddenly. Peter looked up expectantly. "I'm pregnant." Peter stared at her in shock for a moment before a wide grin spread across his face.

**Xox**

Drew stared around at the new design of the surf club. Things certainly had changed. He saw Ruby beside him waving at a group of people. In the group he noticed a face he recognised.

"Lucas!" he cried seeing his old classmate.

"Drew?" he said astonished. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just moved back. You?"

"School reunion." Ruby looked at Drew confused.

"You two know each other?" she asked.

"Yeah Lucas was around when I lived here before." Replied Drew.

"Oh. Well this is Casey, Xavier, Sasha, Dex and April." Introduced Ruby. Drew said hi to them all. Was it just him or was the weird geeky guy – did she call him Dex? – shooting jealous looks at Lucas, who seemed to have a new girlfriend? They all chatted among themselves and Drew was disappointed to learn that Casey was Ruby's boyfriend. But besides that he liked Casey.

**Xox**

Martha and Jack announced their good news to their families before settling into their rented apartment.

"So what do you want for dinner?" asked Jack.

"Oo… I think I would like… Chinese!" she said happy for the first time in months.

"Great me too. I'll go and get it." he said.

"Nah I will. I need to talk to granddad anyway." she said.

"Okay." he replied. "I'm going for a shower." He said heading off towards the bathroom as Martha left the apartment.

**Xox**

Drew, Ruby and Casey walked along the curb. Everyone else had headed home while the three of them were headed to town. They chatted happily until suddenly they saw something in the shadows of the forest. Someone was being beaten!

Racing up with Drew first they shouted. The attacker seeing them ran. They stared down in shock at the bloodied body beside them…

**Please, please, please review! I need at least seven reviews before I'll update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review! Hmm… who's been beaten? Hehe read to find out!**

"Martha?" called Jack coming out of the bathroom. He looked around. She wasn't back yet. He quickly dressed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He walked over noticing Martha's keys left behind. Laughing he answered the door.

**Xox**

Jack raced into the hospital his face etched with worry. In his mind all he could hear was that police officer's words…

"_I__'__m __afraid __your __wife __has __been __attacked.__"_

He rushed through the hospital doors and straight to the reception.

"I'm looking for Martha Holden!" he said urgently. The receptionist pointed to a room across the hall. He raced over just as the doctor came out.

"Is she okay?" he asked frantically. He had just got his wife back and now he was terrified he was going to lose her again. But for good now. The doctor gestured to the side and Jack followed unable to see Martha from his position.

"So what happened?" asked Jack.

"Well it's not certain but we are very sorry to inform you that we believe your wife… we believe she may have been raped."

**Xox**

Jack sat beside Martha in her room as she slept. He hated seeing her beautiful face battered and bruised. Her lip was split and she had a black eye. Her whole face was black and blue. The door burst open and Roo and Alf entered looking frantic.

"What happened?" asked Roo. She gasped when she saw Martha.

"Bloody hell." Whispered Alf as Roo stared at her daughter's battered face. "What happened?" he asked Jack.

"They think she was raped and beaten." Said Jack trying to keep the emotion from his voice. Alf and Roo both gasped. They all turned to stare at the woman they loved, hoping she would be able to get over her terrible ordeal…

**This is a very short chapter but next _should_ be longer! No promises! **

**Please review! I mean it! I need six reviews before I update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review!**

Charlie walked into the kitchen. She hadn't slept a wink since she found out about Martha's attack. She hated seeing her friend like that. Charlie had heard that Martha's husband was back and couldn't imagine how he felt.

She looked at the clock. It was eleven o clock. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Charlie walked over and opened it.

"Drew! Hi! How can I help?" she asked returning to her coffee maker as he stepped inside.

"Uh… is Ruby in? We're supposed to be going to Yabbie Creek." He explained.

"I think she's still in bed." Replied Charlie just as Ruby entered the kitchen.

"Drew! Hey! What's up?" she asked pouring herself some orange juice.

"I'm gonna head to work. See you later." Called Charlie leaving.

"Um we were supposed to be going to Yabbie Creek today?" he said. Ruby slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Oh yeah! Oh my God I'm so sorry. Let me just get dressed and we'll go. 'Kay?" Drew nodded and Ruby rushed off to her bedroom. He had been waiting for a few minutes when Casey came into the kitchen. Drew could guess why he was here. And for some reason he felt jealous and upset. Immediately he knew what was wrong. He was falling for Ruby. Hard.

**Xox**

Lucas and April walked along the beach, hand in hand. They chatted about the reunion that was taking place that afternoon. Suddenly they walked into someone.

"Hey watch it!" snapped the girl.

"Sor… Matilda?"

**Xox**

Jack had stayed at the hospital all night with Martha and he was there when she woke. She looked around, blinking, for a trying to get her bearings. Then she looked to her left and saw Jack.

"Jack!" she cried holding him close. He put his arm around her.

"Hey, hey it's okay." he said holding her close as she cried. After about ten minutes of crying she asked fearful.

"Have I lost the baby?" she asked her hands trembling.

"No. the baby is fine." He replied. He looked at her for a moment wondering if she was up for questioning. Suddenly the door swung open and two police officers entered.

"Charlie?" asked Martha.

"Hey Martha. We were wondering if you're up to answering some questions?" asked Charlie. Martha hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Okay, do you remember what happened?" Martha had tears in her eyes as she nodded.

"Do you remember who it was?" Martha shook her head.

"Okay… well drugs were found in your system. We believe you were drugged first. Do you know how that could have happened?" asked Charlie.

"Um… I was at the… the pizza place and… there was a man there and he offered to buy me… a drink. I took a little bit and then I left." She replied.

"Okay. Do you remember anything about the man?" again Martha shook her head.

"Do you know the name of the pizza place?" Martha couldn't remember and seeing the look on her face Jack answered.

"Okay well we should be able to get CCTV from the pizza place. Thanks for your co-operation." Said Charlie before the left.

**Xox **

Drew and Ruby drove slowly back from Yabbie Creek. They were laughing and joking when suddenly the engine jumped and the car came to a stop. They were stranded. They decided to start thumbing.

They messed around as they waited for a car to pass. It was getting dark when they settled down beside the car, still chatting away.

Suddenly they were silent. Drew looked at Ruby for a moment, taking in her beauty in the moonlight. She turned towards him and they looked into each other's eyes. Then ever so slowly Drew leaned down and their lips touched.

The kiss lasted just five seconds before Ruby pulled away.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you just did that!" she said storming off down the road.

"Ruby wait!" called Drew. But she didn't turn. She just kept on walking. Drew was tempted to follow her, get her to come back to the car where it was safer but then he considered the mood she was in and decided against it.

He waited with the car until finally another car passed. It stopped for him.

"Hey where's Ruby?" asked Brax.

"She stormed off after I kissed her." he replied. Brax smiled.

"Hop in." Drew gestured to the car. "We can come back for it tomorrow." He said. Drew hopped in and they drove on. They had gone barely a mile when they came across Ruby.

But she wasn't walking. She was lying in the ditch, beaten.

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review!  
><strong>

"So how're you really doing?" asked Charlie once Jack left the room. She could see the false pretences Martha put up with him.

"I don't know. I know he wants to help and all but I don't know how he can." She explained.

"Talk to him. Trust me. It'll help." She said just as the door burst open. "Brax! What are you doing here?" demanded Charlie angry that he was interrupting.

"Charlie its Ruby! She's been attacked!"

**Xox**

Charlie raced through the hospital. She arrived at Ruby's room just as Ruby was waking.

"Ruby!" she cried.

"Charlie!" cried her daughter. They hugged tightly. Over her mum's shoulder Ruby saw Drew hovering in the hall. "Um Charlie can I talk to Drew for a moment?" she asked.

"Um…" Charlie glanced outside as Drew started to walk away.

"Please?"

"Okay." said Charlie racing out.

"Drew!" she called after him. He turned. "Ruby wants to talk to you." She said. He looked surprised but walked into the room. Charlie turned to Brax.

"Where's Casey?"

"He's on his way."

**Xox**

Drew walked slowly into the room. He hated seeing her like that. She saw him coming and smiled and gestured for him to come in. he came in and sat beside her bed.

He could see the bruises on her arms and face. She had broken ribs and a fractured shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. She looked surprised.

"What for?"

"For this! If I hadn't been so stupid you wouldn't have left and none of this would have happened."

"This isn't your fault. I was stupid to run off in the dark after what happened to Martha last night." She said. She paused for moment. "You know I heard him coming behind me. I thought it was you." She said. She didn't want him to feel guilty but she needed to talk to someone that wouldn't fuss over her because of it. He closed his eyes.

"I don't think I'm the one you need to tell this to." He said.

"I need to say it to someone that won't use it as evidence." She explained. He nodded and she continued. "I turned around to tell you to leave me alone and he… he covered my mouth with his hand and… and…" she couldn't continue. He sat on the bed and put his arm around her as she put her face into his chest as she cried.

Charlie and Brax watched from outside. Suddenly Casey burst in.

"Where's Ruby?" he asked. They pointed into her room and Casey's heart fell when he saw her crying into Drew.

**Xox**

Lucas and April sat in Irene's making out on the sofa. Suddenly they heard Irene's key in the door.

"…Oh it's no problem lovie! I have the spare room!" cried Irene to someone outside the door.

"Are you sure Irene?" asked a voice Lucas recognised. He pulled away and turned to see his ex-girlfriend walking through the door. After meeting earlier she had just walked away. Now though when she saw him she froze. April noticed the tension between them and Lucas had been very distant through the reunion. She could sense some history between them.

"Now darl," continued Irene not noticing her frozen new tenant. "This is April." She introduced. Then she noticed Lucas. "Oh. And you know Lucas." She said before ushering Matilda towards her room.

"What's going on with ye?" asked April.

"Nothing." Replied Lucas. She raised an eyebrow. "Okay fine we used to go out. But it's all over now." He assured her. She nodded and they returned to their make out session.

**Xox**

Peter walked into his house. Amanda was on the couch watching some reality show.

"Hey. What's wrong?" she asked seeing his face.

"Ruby was attacked." He said. Amanda gasped.

"Is she okay?" she asked.

"She's very shaken and she's pretty battered. But she'll live." He said sadly. They were silent for a moment as Peter sat beside her and put his arm around his pregnant wife.

"Well I have some good news." He looked at her.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I have my first ultrasound appointment tomorrow." Peter looked surprised.

"That's great! What time?" he asked.

"Um… two o clock." She replied.

"Oh." Said Peter looking away.

"Oh? What's oh?" asked Amanda worried.

"My shift is starting at half one tomorrow." He explained.

Amanda looked away. "Oh well I suppose if you're working…"

"You know I'd love to be there it's just it's my first day back and I…"

"It's okay. Really. I'll just go by my self." She replied getting up and walking away.

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review! Thanks for all the reviews so far! **

Amanda walked slowly into the hospital. She was upset that Peter couldn't come to the first ultrasound but she understood why.

She walked slowly up to the desk to find where she was supposed to be.

"Well hello again. What? You stalking me?" asked Heath. Amanda turned, not in the mood to talk to him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Amanda curious.

"Trying to support my little brother." He said. Amanda turned away. "Aw c'mon you could at least be civil." He pointed out.

"I'm not in the mood Heath. Just leave me alone!" she snapped. He held up his hands.

"I was only being friendly." He muttered before walking away. Amanda was shown to a room where the ultrasound took place.

**Xox**

Charlie and Watson walked into the hospital on their way to visit Ruby and Martha. They needed to interview Ruby and tell Martha something.

They went to Martha first.

"Hi." Said Martha when she saw them coming in. she was waiting for Jack. She had decided to take Charlie's advice.

"Hi. Can we talk to you for a moment?" asked Charlie. Martha nodded and Charlie continued. "We have just checked at the pizza parlour and it turns out the footage form the night of your attack has been stolen." 

**Xox**

Amanda walked cheerfully away from the hospital. She stared lovingly down at the ultrasound picture. She couldn't believe that little baby was growing inside her! She opened her bag and dropped it in and then took out her car keys.

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind! A gloved hand covered her mouth while another hand covered her eyes. Fear took over her. She struggled against the attacker but they were too strong for her. she was dragged down by a car and she continued to struggle but no one came…

**Xox**

Charlie and Watson left Ruby's room. Charlie felt strange interviewing her daughter like that but she had no choice. She hated hearing her daughter have to recount exactly what had happened to her.

As the left the building they talked about possible motives.

"Well all we know so far is that the attacker attacks at night." Said Watson. Suddenly she stumbled over something lying on the ground! There was a foot lying beside a car. Charlie rushed around the car to find Amanda lying there covered in blood. Quickly they called over help and Amanda was taken inside.

"Well there goes that theory." Said Watson. "If this guy's willing to attack someone in broad daylight with police officers hanging… he's more dangerous than we thought!" 

**Xox**

Inside Martha sat doing exactly as Charlie had suggested. She told Jack everything.

Meanwhile Peter rushed through the hospital after hearing what had happened to his wife.

"Amanda Baker!" he demanded to the receptionist.

"Peter! Over here!" called Charlie. He raced over to her.

"Where is she? Is she okay? What happened?"

"She's in there with the doctor at the moment. We don't know how she is. We don't know what happened. We found her by a car beaten." He looked shocked.

"You don't think…" he trailed away.

"We don't know." replied Charlie.

**Xox**

After half an hour of antagonising waiting the doctor came out. Peter was straight to his feet.

"Is she okay?" he asked urgently.

"She'll live. But I'm afraid she has been raped." He said.

"Is the baby okay?" asked Peter. Charlie looked surprised. She of course hadn't known the Amanda was pregnant.

"I'm afraid she lost the baby."

**Xox**

April, Lucas, Matilda and Irene were having dinner. Though Lucas had protested Irene insisted he have his dinner with them. And to say it was uncomfortable would be an understatement.

"Well I think I'm going to go and see Ruby now." Said April breaking the silence.

"Aw give her my best." Said Irene taking her own plate and April's to the sink.

"You wanna come?" she asked Lucas.

"Sure." He replied happy to be able to get out of his ex-girlfriend's way.

That evening after April and Lucas had been to see Ruby, who was coping a lot better than expected considering her situation, they stood in the doorway making out when Matilda walked in the back door.

"Oh sorry to intrude." She said before walking away to her bedroom. Lucas excused himself and left. April sighed and left for bed.

**Xox**

Drew came to visit Ruby after April and Lucas.

"hey." He said.

"Hi." She said smiling. Casey just nodded. He hadn't told Ruby what he had seen yesterday but he could just sense the attraction between Ruby and Drew.

"So how ya doing?" asked Drew taking the seat opposite Casey.

"Fine. Can't wait to get outta here though." She replied. Both Drew and Casey were amazed at how she dealed with everything that had happened. They couldn't understand how she did it. Casey stood up and left saying he was getting a drink. Drew watched him go. He turned back to Ruby. He tried to ignore the obvious bruises and cuts on her arms and face. No matter what she said nothing could change how guilty he felt.

She noticed what he was looking at.

"Hey. Stop blaming yourself. This isn't your fault." She said. Casey returned and said that Brax was here to bring him home. He asked Drew if he needed a lift but Drew replied saying his dad was coming for him. Casey left reluctantly.

"You know I hate seeing the way he looks at me. Like I'm contaminated." Said Ruby once Casey had left.

"I'm sure he doesn't think that." replied Drew.

"He does. I can see it in his eyes." She said. "You know it's bad enough I can't even close my eyes without having him treating me like a freak…" she said, tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean you can't even close your eyes?" he asked.

"Whenever I close my eyes I'm back there. And I can't stop it." She said. Drew knew she needed to talk about it so he let her go on. "I remember everything so vividly. I remember how helpless I felt. I couldn't stop him. And no one came when I screamed. When he… when he stopped he just stared and me and laughed…" she said tears streaming down her face. "He told me that i… that I needed to lighten up and I was… too uptight for him… that I should enjoy it." She said tears coming in deep sobs now. "He said I needed to be punished for not enjoying it and I screamed so he took out a baseball bat… and he kept hitting me… and he wouldn't stop!" she cried. The teas became too much and she couldn't talk anymore. Drew put his arm around her. He just held her as she sobbed. He felt fury like never before when he thought of the man that had done this. He vowed that whoever had done this would pay.

**Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Please review! Oh yeah and could you please vote on my poll? It's about this story!  
><strong>

Peter sat by Amanda's bed until she woke. When she did wake she jumped suddenly.

"Peter?" she asked seeing him there.

"I'm here." He said holding her hand. Her hand jumped down to her stomach.

"Please tell me I haven't lost the baby…" she begged looking into his eyes. He looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry." He said. She broke down crying as he put his arm around her.

**Xox**

Drew woke with a start the next morning. He had stayed with Ruby all night. Ruby had fallen asleep in his arms after crying her heart out and Drew had fallen asleep not long after. As Drew slowly pulled his arms away from Ruby she too woke. She jumped when she realised where she had been sleeping.

"Um… I'd better go call my dad." Said Drew leaving. He wondered why his dad hadn't come to get him. he tried calling him but his phone was off. He walked back to Ruby's room to get his coat. He was just picking up his jacket when Charlie walked in.

"Drew! What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"Oh I was just…" he began.

"We were watching a movie and we fell asleep." Lied Ruby. She wasn't sure why she lied but she didn't feel guilty.

"No I don't mean why are _here_ I mean why aren't you with your dad?" asked Charlie.

"Why? What's happened?" asked Drew suddenly worried.

"Amanda was attacked last night." Explained Charlie.

"Where are they?" he asked urgently.

"Room 114." She said as he raced away. Once he was gone Ruby turned to her mum.

"Is she okay?" she asked. Charlie thought about how upset she'd heard Amanda had been when she discovered that she had miscarried.

"I don't know Rubes. I really don't know."

**Xox**

April and Lucas walked down towards the beach.

"You have never surfed before?" asked Lucas incredulous.

"Nope." She replied.

"Well c'mon. I'll show you." He said leading her to the sea.

As they surfed – well splashed around in the water really – they were being watched from the shore. Matilda watched carefully as he lifted her on the board, then April kissed him and they ended up making out instead of surfing. Matilda hated watching _her_Lucas with that slut. Matilda knew in her heart that she still loved Lucas but her head refused to admit it. She didn't know April. For all she knew she was a lovely girl but the fact that she was keeping Matilda and Lucas apart made Matilda hate her. Matilda had seen how uncomfortable Lucas had been around her. She knew he must feel the same way. So she decided to lure him away…

**Xox**

Martha woke the next morning feeling so much better. After she told Jack how she was really feeling he was so supportive. She realised she's not on her own through this. As she looked around the doctor came in.

"Hello Martha." Said the doctor. Jack woke with a start.

"Hi Doctor Walker." Replied Martha. "Please tell me you have some good news for me?" she asked.

"Well I do. You should be able to go home this afternoon."

**Xox**

Meanwhile Drew raced to Amanda's room. He found it easily. Amanda was sleeping. It was awful looking at her like that.

"Hey dad." He said slipping into the seat beside Peter. "How is she?"

"Not great." Replied Peter.

"What have the doctor's said?" Drew asked.

"That she's lucky Charlie and Georgina came along when they did. Apparently the attacker must have seen them coming 'cause her injuries were only minutes old." He replied. He looked exhausted. He turned to his son. "How's Ruby?" he asked.

"She's okay." He replied thinking back to her break down the previous evening. "Do the police have any leads?" he asked.

"No. they have no idea at all who this could be." Replied his dad.

They lapsed into silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

**Xox**

As Lucas and April made their way up the beach they were stopped in their tracks by Matilda, who was in her bikini.

"Hey Luc." She said.

"Um… hi?" he said before trying to move away. She leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I've missed you."

"Okay! What's going on?" he demanded.

"Nothing." She replied innocently. Lucas took April's hand and they continued up the beach.

"What was that all about?" asked April.

"I have no idea." Replied Lucas honestly.

**Xox**

They returned to Irene's to find Irene leaving.

"Where are you going?" asked April.

"I have to head to the city for the night." She replied. "You have the house to your self for the night."

"What about Bianca and Matilda?" asked April.

"Bianca is out with Heath and Matilda moved out this morning." She said. April and Lucas looked at her in surprised.

"Matilda moved out?" repeated April.

"Yeah. Said she had found somewhere else." replied Irene. April nodded and Irene left. April wrapped her arms around Lucas neck as he put his hands around her waist.

"So… we have the house to ourselves…" she trailed away. Lucas grinned and kissed her lightly.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked.

"Sure. Pizza okay?" April asked.

"Sure. I'll go over for it." He said. "I won't be long." He said grinning as he left. April smiled. She loved Lucas already. He left and she heard his car start as he drove away. She turned back to the DVD rack. She picked out a romantic action film.

"It's a good film…" said a voice behind her. She froze. She didn't recognise the voice but it sent chills down her spine. Slowly she turned as he pounced.

No one heard her screams…

**Xox**

Lucas pulled up on the curb. He hopped out and made his way up to the house. He heard a crash inside and raced up to the door. Inside he saw a hooded figure holding a baseball bat about to swing again…

"Hey!" Lucas shouted. The man's head snapped up. He saw Lucas and ran out the back door. Lucas raced in to April who lay in a pool of blood on the floor…


	12. Chapter 12

**Please review! And don't forget to vote on my poll! Thanks and please enjoy!**

Lucas frantically called an ambulance and April was taken to hospital. He went with her in the ambulance while calling Bianca and Irene. They were both horrified to hear what had happened but they both said that they would be there as soon as possible.

As they hurtled through the streets towards the hospital Lucas thought about his relationship with April. It had started as a fling but now… when he saw her on the floor like that… it terrified him. He knew in that split second that he had fallen for her.

When they arrived April was rushed away while Lucas slumped helplessly in a seat.

"Lucas!" called Bianca rushing down the hall. He jumped up. "Where is she?" she asked urgently, Heath trailing behind her.

"She's in with the doctor at the moment." He said. Bianca paced anxiously as Lucas sat.

"You found her, right?" asked Bianca. He nodded, unable to get the sickening image out of his mind.

_He raced in to April, the blood thumping in his ears, his heart pounding violently in his chest. There was blood smeared across her face and her leg was bent back at an awkward angle. Her hair was damp with blood that had poured from a wound on her forehead. There was another blow to her head which was bleeding heavily. The white rug around her was dark with blood. He fell to his knees beside her and felt fro a pulse trying not to panic but he couldn't help the fear that was lying in the pit of his stomach. He grabbed his phone and quickly dialled the emergency number as April's life slowly slipped away…_

"What was she like?" asked Bianca needing some answers. Lucas gave her a very loose summary of what he had seen. She nodded before turning away and continued pacing.

There was nothing they could do but wait…

**Xox**

Martha and Jack entered the apartment. Martha was thrilled to be home but now she was out of the hospital she was very uneasy. She was very frustrated that she couldn't remember the face of the man who attacked her but she hoped that with time it would come back to her. She needed to see justice done.

**Xox**

Drew watched his dad fall asleep. Amanda was already sleeping peacefully. Drew slipped out the door and quietly down the hall. He found Ruby's room easily.

When he looked he saw her laughing with Casey. She looked so happy… but Drew could see the effort in Casey's laugh. He could see now what Ruby had seen before.

He took a breath before walking in smiling. They stopped laughing when he came in.

"Hey," greeted Ruby softly. "How's Amanda?" she asked concerned.

"She's…" he thought about how she had been when he saw her last. She had cried the whole time. "Not great." She nodded. She looked pointedly at Casey who took the hint to make himself scarce. He left with a quick warning look at Drew as he passed him in the doorway. Drew walked slowly into the room. He took the seat beside the bed which Casey had just vacated. He didn't look at Ruby for moment but when he did he found her looking at him closely. They were silent for a moment just staring at each other, their face barely inches apart.

Suddenly Sid walked in breaking the tension.

"Hello Ruby." He said flipping through his clipboard. "Well everything seems to be okay… in fact I think you can go home this evening!" he said.

"Yay!" she cheered. Drew smiled.

"I should really get back to Amanda and Dad…" he said standing up. Ruby grabbed his hand.

"Please stay." She whispered as Sid left. He sighed and sat back down.

**Xox**

At the police station Charlie and Watson were pouring over of all of the attacks. They just couldn't find a connection. So they wrote out everything including any connection the victims had with each other.

_Martha Holden: _

33 years old

Brunette

Married (to police officer Jack Holden)

Pregnant

Living with husband

Attacked at night

In a dark foresty area.

Brother-in-law dating April Scott (also victim)

_Ruby Buckton: _

17 years old

Brunette

Not married but has boyfriend (Casey Braxton)

Living with mother and family friends

Attacked at night

On side of road

Best friends with April Scott

_Amanda Baker:_

35 years old

Blonde

Married (To force member Peter Baker)

Pregnant

Living with husband, son (not son of husband) and stepson

Attacked in daylight

Outside hospital

No connection to other victims.

_April Scott:_

17 years old

Brunette

Not married but has boyfriend (Lucas Holden)

Living with half-sister and friend

Attacked at night

In home

Dating brother-in-law of Martha Holden. Best friends with Ruby Buckton.

The odd one out was Amanda with no connections to anyone else. But they were still no closer to discovering the connection. So they listed out people close to them. In the end they found a small connection but it could have just been a pure coincidence so they continued looking while someone looked into the connection.

"The only thing I can that's the same in all of them is that none of them can remember who did it." Pointed out Georgina.

In the end they still had no connection.

**Xox**

That evening Ruby got home. She was still sore and was on bed rest. So as soon as she arrived home she was sent to bed. As she entered the bedroom she noticed a big x on her calendar

She remembered why she put it there.

Suddenly she ran to the bathroom and checked it.

Suddenly realisation hit her.

**Please review! I really want to know what you think of this twist! I must say that this is only going to be about twenty to twenty five chaps! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Please review! EDITED!**

Ruby began to panic. She grabbed her phone and dialled the first person that came to her mind.

"Hello?" he said when he answered.

"Drew? I need your help." She began but he interrupted her.

"I'll be right there." he said. Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door. It was Drew.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She told him and he did as she asked.

**Xox**

"Charlie?" called Watson from the front desk where she had just been handed the package.

"Yeah?" replied Charlie coming over.

"This just arrived." She said handing it to her. Charlie took it and both women walked over to Charlie's office. Inside they opened the package. Inside were numerous pictures of the victims, battered and bruised. The scary thing was that a lot of pictures were taken from the hospital…

There was also a note.

"_This __is __a __game. __I__'__ll __give __you __five __clues__… __then __you__'__re __on __your __own._" Watson read aloud. "_Here __is __the __first __clue. __One __was __personal__… __the __others __were __fun__…_" she looked up. "He's connected to one of them."

**Xox**

Lucas and Bianca waited anxiously for Sid. Finally he returned.

"Is she okay?" they asked in unison.

"She's going to be fine." He said. "She has a few broken ribs, a broken leg and a fractured knee but other than that she should be fine." He said. They sighed in relief.

"Can we see her?" asked Lucas.

"Yes of course but only two at a time." Advised Sid. They nodded and rushed into the room. April was awake already and was sitting up.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hey," replied Lucas who had been first in. Bianca barged past him.

"Oh my poor little sister!" she said hugging April so tightly she could barely breath. She winced as Bianca squeezed her broken ribs. Lucas saw this and rushed forward.

"Maybe not so tight." He suggested gently pulling Bianca away. She jumped back realising what she had done. "Maybe some water?" he suggested looking at April who nodded. Bianca rushed out to get it. Lucas smiled at April. But the smiled faded. He sat beside the bed.

"I thought I was going to lose you." He said looking into her eyes.

"Yeah well you didn't." she said and leaned in a kissed him deeply.

"I love you." He said pulling away. She smiled.

"I love you too." They started kissing passionately. Suddenly Bianca returned but they didn't hear her. Instead she watched her little sister with her boyfriend as admired how good they looked together…

**Next Time**

_The police receive another clue. Will it help them uncover the identity of the attacker?_

_What is wrong with Ruby?_

_Who else is attacked? And will they be okay?_

**Please review! I know this chap is short but am busy! Thanks for reading and don't forget to press the button below and type a message and send please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Please review! A lot of people want Charlie attacked but I don't think it'll happen. She has already been raped (when she was a teenager) so I don't want to do it again.**

Drew paced outside the bathroom waiting. After five minutes Ruby emerged. She had a shocked expression.

"I'm pregnant…"

**Xox**

At the police station they were going over all the people close to the victims.

"Sergeant!" called a voice outside the door. Charlie opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"This just arrived for you." He said handing her another black envelope. She grabbed it and thanked him before closing the door. She tore open the envelope. It read:

_A cheated on man seeks revenge…_

Charlie handed it to Watson who read it quickly.

"He's a lot closer than we expected." She said.

**Xox**

Martha and Jack sat in their new apartment. They had decided to stay around until the investigation was over. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Jack stood up to open it. When he did he was met by a grim sight. Charlie and Watson stood there.

"Hi Jack. Can we come in?" asked Charlie. He nodded and let her in. "Hi Martha." Greeted Charlie to Martha who was now standing.

"Hi. What's this all about?" asked Martha worried.

"We just need to ask you a few more questions." She glanced at Jack. "Alone."

"Okay. I'm just going to go and get us something for dinner." Said Jack grabbing his jacket. "I wont be long." He added seeing a slight look of panic on Martha's face.

He left and Charlie turned to Martha.

**Xox**

Ruby sat on the couch, a terrified expression on her face.

"What am I going to do?" she asked Drew looking panic stricken.

"I don't know." he said. He looked up. "You know it could be Casey's…" he pointed out.

"But there's a chance it's not." She countered. She held her head in her hands. Drew got up from the couch opposite her. He walked over and sat beside her. He put his arm around her and she put her head in his chest.

Suddenly Casey walked in.

"What the hell…" he began staring in shock at the pair snuggled up on the couch. They jumped apart.

"Casey it's not what it looks like…" said Ruby.

"Yes it is. I saw you in the hospital too! We're over!" he cried before racing out. Ruby turned to Drew in shock.

**Xox**

Charlie and Watson returned to the station. They had interviewed Martha and April but could find no meaning in the clue. Again they were stood in Charlie's office. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Um sergeant there's been another attack." Said the officer.

"Really? Who? Are they at the hospital?" she asked.

"Um no. she's at the morgue. She's dead." he said. Charlie stood there shocked. Watson asked.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Matilda Hunter."

_**Next Time**_

_How will everyone react to Matilda's death?_

_Another clue. Could it lead them to the attacker?_

_Who do the police suspect?_

_Will Ruby fight for her relationship with Casey? Or will she fall into Drew's arms?_

_Who starts remembering something about their attacker?_

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Please review!  
><strong>

Amanda hobbled into the house. It looked just like it had three days ago. Peter left her bag inside the door.

"I'm going to go to the Diner to get us something for lunch." He said turning. Amanda grabbed his arm.

"Please don't leave me here alone." She begged.

"It's okay. I won't be long." he said taking her hand. She smiled, glancing around as if she expected someone to jump out at her any moment.

**Xox**

Meanwhile April had also been released. But when Lucas came to pick her up he had a shocked expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked putting her crutches to the side.

"Matilda was attacked." He said. April gasped. She didn't like Matilda but she didn't like the thought of that happening to anyone.

"How is she?" she asked. He looked up.

"She's dead." he replied. "Apparently she hit her head on a curb." He explained. April was shocked. They left quickly after that. They headed back to Irene's.

**Xox**

Ruby sat nervously across from her mother and Watson.

"We've received information claiming that the attacker has been cheated on by one of the victims. We of course don't think its Casey but we have to ask anyway. Have you cheated on him?" asked Watson. She had lied about not suspecting Casey. They didn't really know who to suspect. Ruby looked away uncomfortably.

"Ruby?" her mother said seeing her daughter's discomfort.

"I kissed Drew last week." She said her eyes closed. Charlie and Watson looked at each other.

"Is there any way Casey could have known about that?" asked Charlie.

"No."

**Xox**

April sat on the couch in Irene's. Everyone was in bed but she kept trying to think of something to help the police find her attacker. They had already interviewed her about some evidence they had received but she couldn't think of anything to help them. But now she was racking her brains trying to find something. Suddenly she remembered. She remembered his hair but couldn't think of any other features.

She stood up and raced to the door not thinking. She swung it open and there he stood. He was wearing a balaclava but she could see his hair.

He grabbed her and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"If you go near the police I'll have to go looking for a certain boyfriend of yours… so if you don't want him to come to any harm…" he said. He pushed her forward into the counter. Her crutches fell under her. When she looked up he was gone.

**Xox**

The police stared down at the other clue.

_Many will suffer for your ignorance… if you look closer to home you may be forgiven… _

They look at each other. Both had the same thoughts in his head.

"You don't think it could be…" Watson trailed away. Then in unison they said.

"Casey."

**Xox**

Ruby sat at home with Drew. They were talking once again about Ruby's… situation. They were silent for a moment. They looked at each other. Again Drew leaned in. their lips were millimetres apart when Ruby pulled back.

"I can't do this again. I love Casey." she said helplessly.

"Well I love you." he replied. Ruby's resistance failed.

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Please review! The moment you've all been waiting for has come! This chap will reveal the identity of the attacker. There will also be two more deaths in the next chapter. Also the attacker being who they are may seem very OOC but… I couldn't think of many people who would actually do it so I decided to do this after a point was made to me about them.**

**Hope you all had a great Christmas. **

**Oh and there will only be twenty chaps in total in this story, give or take.**

April walked slowly up to the police station. She wouldn't let him intimidate her. She met Charlie leaving.

"Hey Charlie." She said.

"Hi April. Can I help you?" she asked.

"Um… I remembered something about my attacker." Charlie stopped.

"Okay well I'm just heading over to Amanda's to interview her. Wanna tell me on the way?" she suggested. April nodded.

**Xox**

Ruby sat in the waiting room with Drew by her side. She hated having to do this but she couldn't go through with the pregnancy knowing the baby might be someone that raped her.

"Ruby Buckton?" called the doctor. Ruby looked up. She stood up. Drew held her hand.

"I'll be here when you get out." He said. She nodded.

Half an hour later she walked out, with tears streaming down her face.

"I couldn't do it." She cried into chest. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

When she was finished she asked.

"Can we go back to yours? I don't think I can face Charlie right now." She asked with unshed tears still in her eyes.

"Sure." He replied leading her to his car.

**Xox**

Martha and Jack sat at the table eating their lunch. They were nearly finished when Martha said.

"I'm going to see Amanda. She got out yesterday and I wanna see how she's doing." She said wanting to help support other victims. Jack looked at her.

"You sure? You want me to come with ya?" he asked.

"No I'll be okay." she replied before washing her plate, grabbing her coat and leaving.

**Xox**

The doorbell rang and Amanda stood to answer it. It was Martha. She invited her in and they got chatting. Not long after Drew arrived home with Ruby. He told Ruby to take a seat just as his dad entered seeing all the women.

"Eh Drew sorry to drag you away from your girlfriend," Both Ruby and Drew blushed. "But could you help me with something in the garage?" he asked.

"Sure." Replied Drew following his dad out. Peter stopped at the kitchen.

"You go on out. I've just gotta get something from my room." He said turning while Drew headed out to the garage. Peter walked into the living room just as the doorbell rang. It was Charlie and April. Charlie had decided to leave the interview for now as she was technically off duty by now. April walked in behind her not noticing who opened the door and was surprised to see Ruby there but they got talking as the women talked. None of them noticed Peter locking the front and back doors.

Martha stood up. "Well I better get going. It was great catching up." She said waving as she headed to the door. But it was locked. "Um Amanda? Why is the door locked?" Amanda's brow furrowed.

"Locked? I don't know. Peter!" she called having seen him go upstairs only moment ago. He bounded down. April gasped but no one noticed. "Why are the doors locked?" she asked.

"Because now I've got you all together… none of you are going anywhere."

**Xox**

Brax entered the police station. He was surprised not to see Charlie there waiting for him. He walked up to Watson.

"Hey Georgina have you seen Charlie?" she looked around, her brow furrowed.

"Actually no. she went to see Amanda Baker to interview her but that was ages ago. She should be back by now." She said looking worried.

"I'm sure she's fine." He said. "I'll head up there now and see if I can find her." he said exiting.

Meanwhile Jack and Lucas were looking for Martha and April as they had been gone a long time and weren't answering their phones.

"C'mon we'll head up to the Baker's place. That's where Martha said she was going." Said Jack.

"What about April?" asked Lucas. 

"Maybe Martha knows where she is." He suggested as they turned towards the Baker's house.

**Xox **

In the house Peter had all the women tied to chairs and placed apart so they couldn't free each other. He had drugged them first so they were only waking now.

"What's going on?" asked Martha, drowsy.

"He's the attacker." Said April with no confusion. She had known the second she saw him and heard his voice. It wasn't something she could easily forget. All the women gasped.

"Why?" asked Amanda.

"The clue…" thought Charlie aloud. She turned to Amanda. "You cheated on him." she said. Amanda looked away.

"Yeah that's right I knew! I knew all along! And I knew that baby wasn't mine!" he said. She stared at him in shock.

"How?" she asked.

"Easy. We haven't slept with each other in months. And suddenly your three months pregnant? Doesn't take a genius to work it out." He spat. She flinched.

"Why the rest of them?" asked Charlie.

"Well Ruby… I wanted to show Drew what filth he was hanging out with. April and Martha… no real reason. Just a bit of fun." He said. Suddenly there was banging on the back door.

"Dad! Why's the back door locked?" called Drew. Peter turned.

"DREW!" yelled Ruby. Drew started banging on the door but it wouldn't budge. Drew ran from the door and back to the front where he met Jack, Lucas and Brax.

"Hey have you seen April, Martha and Charlie?" asked Lucas. Drew nodded and pointed to the house.

"My dad has them all stuck in there." he replied. All four men ran up to the door with Lucas calling the police in the meantime.

They started banging on the doors but nothing could get them into the house. They could hear sirens in the distance when with one four legged kick they managed to get the door down.

They burst in. they saw their girlfriend/wife tied. But in the middle of the room they saw Peter holding a lit match. With horror they realised the whole floor was covered in oil. Quickly Peter ran to the back door, unlocked it and slipped out just after he dropped the match.

**Please review! I really wanna know what you think of this! Obviously there is going to be a huge fire in the next chap and at least two will die. So I really wanna know what you think! I beg you to tell me! What do you want to happen? I wanna know!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Please review! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I hope you like this new chap! I have raised the death toll to 4. I know I shouldn't but I was writing it and it just happened! Please read and review! Thanks!**

The men stared in horror at the wall of fire separating them from their loved ones. Charlie, Martha, April, Ruby and Amanda all stared in shock racking their brains for some possible escape for them. Their hands and legs were still tied to the chairs and they had no way of escape. Suddenly Drew and Jack burst through the flames quickly extinguishing any flames that had caught them. Brax and Lucas followed closely. Outside they could hear the police sirens and fire brigade engine. The men quickly untied their loved ones. None of them noticed the flames slipping towards the plugs. They were all just about free when an explosion racked the house.

Outside Bianca, Heath and Watson stood in horror watching the fire engulf the house. An officer walked up to Watson.

"We have reports of nine people inside the house and we have caught the culprit escaping through the garden." 

"Okay do you know whose inside? Has he given you any information?" asked Watson urgently.

"Yes. Sergeant Buckton is inside as well as all his victims. He's the attacker. The partners of the victims and Sergeant Buckton are also inside." He said.

"Charlie's inside?" confirmed Watson fearful for her friend.

"APRIL!" screamed Bianca as she and Watson ran into the burning building followed closely by Heath. They had just entered when an explosion racked the house.

Bianca stood shakily up from the rubble. Heath stood beside her. The house was still standing though part of the side wall was blown away. But that area was covered in flames, preventing anyone from escaping. The part of the wall that had exploded had thrown debris on top of five people. Charlie, Martha, Lucas, Watson and Amanda were all unconscious under the debris. The flames were still getting stronger and as Ruby, April, Drew, Brax and Jack got to their feet they were forced to cower from the intensity of the flames.

Fire fighters managed to get through the flames at the back door. Drew grabbed Ruby and April and brought them over to the door against their will. As he passed them to the fire fighter Ruby grabbed his jacket, her face tear stained.

"GET CHARLIE OUT OF THERE!" she screamed over the roaring of the flames. He nodded silently promising. As they were pulled away April continued screaming for Lucas who was still lying unconscious under the debris.

Drew returned to the living room that was barely recognisable now. He found Charlie in the rubble. Brax was trying desperately to free her. Drew grabbed her under her arms as Brax tried to pull some of the debris off her. In that moment she came free. They carried her to the front door which was now a lot clearer than the back. They found Ruby and April being restrained. Drew gave Charlie over to Brax before glancing at Ruby who looked shocked when she realised what he was about to do. She screamed "NO!" at him just as he turned and returned to the house, in the attempt to help others free.

When he found everyone again he found Amanda, Martha, Watson and Lucas still trapped while Bianca, Jack and Heath were trying as hard as possible to free them. He raced over to Watson and Amanda and began pulling, trying to free them.

Jack managed to get Martha free and Heath carried her to safety while also pulling Bianca away from the house. He told her to stay out and returned to find Jack coughing severely. He advised him to get out but Jack was adamant that he needed to help his brother first. They worked together and managed to free Lucas but just then Jack collapsed.

Drew was still frantically trying to free Amanda and Watson when suddenly there was a huge creak just before the roof collapsed in, trapping him, Amanda, Watson, Jack, Heath and Lucas.

**Please review! Thanks for reading! Would really like to know who you think is going to die! So let me know! Thanks again! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Please review! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chap!**

It was as if everything was in slow motion for Martha, Bianca, Brax, April and Ruby. They managed to push past the officer stopping them from entering. They raced past him and up to the house. But as they neared someone emerged from the rubble carrying two others.

"DREW!" yelled Ruby racing to her boyfriend. He was hobbling out of the fire carrying Amanda and Watson, one in each arm. Both were still alive but only just. Everyone else rushed to Drew as well.

"Drew, where's Heath?" asked Brax his worry for his brother increasing with every passing minute.

"I don't know. The roof collapsed between us." He said coughing heavily.

"Where's Jack and Lucas?" asked Martha terrified for her husband's safety. April stood beside her waiting for Drew's reply.

"I don't know. Both of them were unconscious before the roof collapsed." He said. Both looked panic stricken. The fire fighters pushed their way through as Drew was led to an ambulance.

"I'm okay." he told the paramedic pushing her away in attempt to get back nearer the house to see where everyone was. He raced back up to Ruby who was calling Casey, telling him what had happened to Heath. He said he'd meet them at the hospital. Charlie, Amanda and Watson were the only ones at the hospital so far. Ruby, April, Martha, Bianca and Brax were told to go to get checked out but they wanted to see their loved ones were.

The fire fighters emerged again carrying two people. It was Lucas and Jack. April and Martha rushed down to the ambulance with them and they left. A moment later Heath was brought out and everyone left for the hospital. As they walked down the lawn towards the ambulances Drew's vision went slightly blurry before blacking completely.

**Xox**

At the hospital Martha, April, Ruby, Brax and Bianca were fine. But all were worried for loved ones. Ruby and Brax were happy to discover that Charlie was going to be fine but there was also some bad news.

"I'm afraid the injuries Amanda and Georgina received were too great. They didn't make it." Said the doctor. Everyone waited anxiously for news on Lucas or Heath who were both in surgery being treated for internal bleeding while Drew, they were treating for smoke inhalation, burns and some minor internal bleeding. And Jack was being treated for smoke inhalation.

Two hours after Amanda and Watson were pronounced dead Heath emerged from theatre.

"I'm happy to say the surgery has been successful. He should make a full recovery." Bianca, Casey and Brax let out a sigh of relief. Jack was next to emerge.

"He's going to be fine." Martha slumped in relief on her seat. "But I'm afraid his brother, Lucas, didn't make it." April fell to the ground sobbing. Ruby put a comforting arm around her. She looked up at Sid.

"What about Drew?" she asked almost fearfully. Sid hesitated.

"I'm afraid it doesn't look good. He suffered a lot of smoke inhalation and his heart had to work too hard in that fire. He also had some serious burns. We've stopped the bleeding but I'm sorry to say he's very unlikely to survive." She nodded tears running down her cheeks. And two hours later it was confirmed.

**Xox**

At the police station Peter was being questioned.

"Are you aware that your actions today have caused the deaths of four innocent people?" asked the questioning officer.

"I am now." Said Peter feeling slightly bad. "Who?" he asked curiously.

"Your wife-"

"Good riddance." He interrupted.

"A police officer. Georgina Watson." He continued. 

"Pity. I liked her. Good officer." He commented.

"Lucas Holden."

"Never really knew him. Knew his brother though. Who was the last person?" asked Peter.

"Your son." Peter froze. No! It couldn't be true. Drew wasn't even supposed to be in there! This couldn't be true.

"No! No you're lying." He said but he was shown evidence. He broke down crying.

**Xox **

In Jack's room Martha and him were decided to leave Summer Bay for good, after Lucas's funeral. Tony had arrived and was at the moment being comforted by Rachel after hearing about Lucas.

While in Heath's room he was coming to a realisation.

"I was so scared. I thought you were dead." Bianca said holding his hand. "I love you" she said. He smiled.

"I love you too." Bianca gasped. It was the first time he had ever said it to her. And while her heart was soaring her little sister's and Ruby's were breaking…

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Please review! I know I haven't updated this in quite a while but I have been very busy with school work and personal things! Please check out my new story Always Looking Forward which is a sequel to Never Look Back! Anyway enjoy!**

Ruby stayed in her room all day everyday and didn't notice the days passing. Charlie watched her with worry. She feared she would never get over Drew's death. It was as if she was completely lost with no way of getting back. Charlie knew her daughter had really loved him and she understood how she felt. She didn't know what she would do if anything happened to Brax.

Drew's funeral was arranged for three weeks after the fire. Lucas, Amanda and Watson's were all taking place in the days following. There was a week to go until Drew's funeral when Bianca arrived to visit Charlie.

"I just don't know what to do with her. She just seems so lost. I'm terrified she's just going to let herself go." Charlie told her best friend. Bianca nodded understandingly. "How's April holding up?" she asked. Bianca sighed.

"She isn't. She's going through her phone over and over looking at all her pictures and listening to all the voicemails he left her. It's horrible to watch." Said Bianca hating seeing her sister this way.

"Maybe we should try to talk to them?" suggested Charlie.

Later when Bianca had left Charlie crept slowly towards Ruby's room.

"Rubes?" she called as she entered. Ruby didn't move from her position on the bed. She continued to sit cross legged on the bed just staring into space. Charlie walked over to her and sat beside her. "C'mon Rubes… talk to me. I'm here for you." She said putting a hand on her shoulder. Ruby didn't move.

"He's dead." she whispered so faintly Charlie wasn't sure if she even said it.

"I know you're hurting and I understand how upset you are but hiding yourself away in here isn't going to stop the pain." Charlie told her softly. A lone tear slipped down Ruby's cheek.

"It's my fault." She whispered. Charlie's brow furrowed.

"Of course it's not." She replied confused as to why Ruby would think such a thing.

"Yes it is. I told him to go back for you. And now he's dead." she said as more tears flowed down her face but she made no attempt to stop them.

"Rubes listen to me." Charlie began pulling her daughter's head towards. "None of this is your fault. Drew would have stayed even if you hadn't said anything to him. He wouldn't have left if there was still a person trapped. He was so strong and he saved so many lives. He risked his own life for others. He didn't just do it for you. He did it because he was a loyal friend and he couldn't leave anyone behind. It wasn't in his nature. But I know he wouldn't have stayed in if he didn't think he would get out safe. To get back to you. Because he loved you." Charlie told her. Ruby was sobbing now. "And he wouldn't have wanted you to waste your life like this. He wouldn't want you to be crying over him. He'd want you to get back out there and brave the world." Ruby nodded, unable to speak. There was a knock at the front door and Charlie squeezed Ruby's hand before heading to get it. When she opened it she found a woman about forty who had red rimmed eyes.

"Hi. Can I help you?" Charlie asked the woman. The woman nodded, tears in her eyes.

"I think so. Is Ruby here?" Charlie's eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Jazz. I'm D-Drew's mum."

x x x

Meanwhile April and Bianca were lying on the floor of April's room.

"You know reminding yourself of him, going through her phone for traces of him… none of it's going to bring him back." Bianca told her. April looked away. "You need to move on." Bianca continued sounding harsher than she intended. April's head snapped up.

"IT'S ALRIGHT FOR YOU! YOU HAVE HEATH! YE HAVE THE REST OF YOUR LIVES TOGETHER! I HAD LUCAS FOR A MONTH! THAT WAS ALL WE HAD! I KNOW I CAN'T BRING HIM BACK BUT I HAVE THE RIGHT TO TRY TO FEEL CLOSE TO HIM AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TELL _ME _TO MOVE ON?" April screamed at her. Bianca sighed. This hadn't gone the way she had hoped. April grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door before shoving her out. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Bianca walked away as a thought struck her. Maybe she couldn't get through to her sister but she knew someone that might be able to. She knew it was a long shot but maybe they could convince her she needed to move on.

x x x

Martha was packing away some of her stuff when there was a knock at the door. Lucas's funeral was only a week away and Jack was in the sitting room resting as he had only returned a day earlier.

She raced out to the door knowing Jack would stress himself trying to get it.

"Oh hi Bianca. How can I help?" asked Martha leaning against the door. The woman smiled.

"Actually I need to speak to Jack." Replied Bianca. Martha opened the door wider to let her in.

"Hi Bianca. What can I do for you?" asked Jack. Martha watched her husband as Bianca sat down. He was smiling but she could still see the pain behind his eyes. He had been close to Lucas and his death had really devastated Jack. Martha left them to it as Bianca began.

"Look I know it's a lot to ask and I really wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate." She began. Jack smiled but winced as it hurt to smile. Bianca saw this and considered backing out but her sister needed help.

"It's fine really. Go on." Replied Jack.

"Well the thing is April really isn't coping with everything that has happened recently." Jack looked away as tears sprung to his eyes. Bianca wanted to stop but she had to ask. "I need help. She won't talk to me and I didn't know who else to turn to…" she replied. Jack thought about it.

"Okay I'll do it." He said trying to get up.

"Wait now?" she asked.

"As good a time as any." He replied. Just then Martha entered.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Martha reaching over to him.

"Bianca's. I'm going to talk to April." He said reaching for his wife's hand to help him up.

"You really should be resting." She told him

"I'll rest when I come back. Promise." He replied. She nodded as she led him to the car. She drove as Bianca took her own car. When they arrived Martha help Jack inside where he insisted he would be fine. Martha insisted on staying in the house anyway. She and Bianca sat on the couch as he hobbled up to April's room. He knocked quietly.

"Go away Bianca." Came April's reply. He pushed the door open to find her curled up at the bottom of her bed.

"It's not Bianca." He said as she spun around.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" she asked as he sat on the bed.

"Your sister asked me to talk to you. She's really worried." He informed her.

"She's just worried I'll upset her perfect little life." April replied looking out her window.

"You and I both know that's not true. And she's right. Look I know exactly how you feel. Me and Lucas… we were close. Really close. But though I wish more than anything he was still alive I know nothing is going to bring him back. I've even wished to swap places with him. But I have Martha and our baby to think about. I would do anything to bring him back and I know you would too but he's gone. And he can't come back. Though I know he would if he could. He loved you more than he ever loved anyone and when he went in there I know he would have done anything to make sure you were safe." He told her thinking back to his brother's last moment of consciousness.

"_Man you need to get outta here." Heath told him but he wouldn't listen. Not while his brother's life was still in danger. And together they tried to pull him free. Suddenly his eyes flickered open._

"_Where's April?" he coughed. _

_"It's okay. She's safe." Replied Jack glad he was alive but he knew if they didn't get out soon they were all dead. _

"_Tell her I love her." wheezed Lucas as his eyelids drooped._

It was a memory that haunted him. He had known in that moment, as Lucas had, that his brother would not survive the night.

"How are you so calm?" asked April.

"What choice do I have?" he replied simply.

"Why don't you just break down and cry?" asked April.

"Because it's not going to bring him back." Jack replied. And then he told her about his brother's last moments. It brought tears to her eyes as she thought about him, lying in the rubble knowing he was going to die any moment. But his last words had been to tell her he loved her.

x x x

Meanwhile outside the room Martha and Bianca sat in silence. After half an hour Jack emerged.

"How is she?" Bianca standing up while Martha raced over to help her husband's balance.

"I think she's going to be okay." he told her.

x x x

The day of Drew's funeral arrived and Jazz and Ruby were the main mourners. When Ruby had met her both girlfriend and mother broke down over Drew.

As the funeral progressed Ruby saw her friends there to support her and to pay their tributes to a person many of them had considered a friend. She was surprised to see April there. But she knew why. Drew had saved her life. He had also saved Charlie's life. And for that she was eternally grateful.

When it came to time for the eulogy Ruby stood up.

"I didn't know Drew long but the time I did know him he was my rock. He helped me through tough times and he was there for me no matter what." It was then she noticed Casey down the back of the church. She caught his eye and held it for a moment before continuing. "He was so brave and caring and supportive and…" she paused as tears ran down her face. "He risked his own life t-t-to p-p-prot-t-t-tect o-o-o-o-o-thers…" she broke down. She couldn't go on. Charlie stood up and walked over to where her daughter stood.

"He was so, so brave. He wouldn't leave until every person was out." Charlie continued. "He saved Ruby, April and my own lives and I will always be so grateful to him. He risked his life to save Georgina Watson and his step mother who unfortunately didn't make it. He couldn't save everyone and died in the attempt. He was a hero. And that is how he will be remembered." Charlie finished, tears in her own eyes. She led Ruby down to where Jazz and Brax sat, Jazz sobbing while even Brax had tears in his eyes.

As the procession carried Drew's coffin towards the adjoining graveyard, everyone followed only Charlie noticing the police car parked beside the graveyard. When Ruby arrived she was horrified to see who was standing by the grave.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she screamed at Peter who looked shocked at her reaction to his presence.

"Saying goodbye to my son." He replied calmly. Ruby's eyes bulged and Charlie knew she was livid.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE!" Ruby screamed.

"I have every right! He's my son!" shouted Peter tears in his eyes.

"YOU'RE THE REASON HE'S LYING DEAD IN THAT COFFIN! HE HAD HIS WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF HIM! EVERYTHING TO LOOK FORWARD TO! AND YOU KILLED HIM! YOU EVIL FOUL LOATHSOME _MURDERER!_" she screamed. "NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE! AND I KNOW DREW WOULDN'T EITHER!" She finished. Peter stared at her with cold eyes before turning as the officer led him away. Charlie wrapped a comforting arm around Ruby's shoulders for the burial before everyone left for Angelo's where the reception was being held. Ruby stayed by Drew's graveside for a long time after everyone else had left.

"Why did you have to go?" she asked staring at his coffin lying in the ground. "Why did you have to leave me?" she continued. "I love you so much. I miss you. No one else knows I'm pregnant. You were my rock. I wish you were still here with me. But I want you to know I'll never forget you. And I love you."

x x x

Two days later was Lucas's funeral. Jack, Tony and April were the main mourners as everyone gathered. Before the service began April found Jack.

"Hi. I just wanted to say thank you. For last week. It really helped." She told him. He nodded.

"I'm just glad I could help." He said. Just then Martha arrived and they were told to take their seats.

As the service progressed April thought about her short time with Lucas. She saw Dex at the back but she didn't feel the same as she used to for him. She loved Lucas and knew she always would.

Meanwhile Jack and Martha sat at the end of the bench. They both had tears in their eyes as they thought about Lucas. Jack couldn't get the image of his brother's face as his eyes closed for the last time out of his mind. It haunted him. Martha thought about what a good friend Lucas had been to her. They both looked at Martha's slightly protruding bump and thought about what life held for them and what it could have held for Lucas if his life hadn't so cruelly been taken.

When it came to the eulogy Jack stood up. He walked up to the podium and began.

"I was with Luc in his last moments. We were still stuck in the burning building and he knew he was dying. And he said to me to tell April he loved her. That was his last words. I hate to think how scared he must have been, knowing he wouldn't get out of that building alive. He was my brother and one of my best friend's. He was so young with his whole life ahead of him. He will never be forgotten and will always be loved." He ended the short eulogy, feeling tears prick the back of his eyelids.

The burial was uneventful and as Ruby had done two days earlier April stayed by the grave talking to Lucas before walking away silently.

Jack and Martha left mere hours after the funeral saying that they needed to get home before it was dark. They made April promise to visit as they drove away into the sunset.

Amanda's funeral was next. Ruby got up early that morning and found that Charlie and Brax were also planning on going.

"You're going?" Charlie asked her.

"Yeah. I know Drew would have wanted me to go." She replied. They all headed to the church where Amanda's funeral was being held. It was a different one to the one where Drew and Lucas's had been held. As they drove they passed the burnt out shell which had claimed the lives of four innocent people. It brought tears to Ruby's eyes before they continued on. When they arrived they checked their watch to make sure they were on time. They were. But they were the only ones there besides Irene, Colleen, Marilyn and a fair haired man who Ruby recognised.

"Aden?" she called. He turned and smiled when he saw them.

"Hey guys." He replied. Ruby asked why he was there and he replied that Belle would have wanted him there. Ruby nodded and they took their seats. Amanda's coffin was already there as the minister entered. He performed the service which was quite sad. And afterwards she was buried in a graveyard beside the church. It looked so lonely and quiet up on the hill where she was buried that Ruby felt sorry for her. Who had arranged this she wondered.

The next day was Watson's funeral. All of her friends in the bay turned up plus the whole police force. The service was sad and many were crying by the end. Watson's brother read a heartfelt eulogy which revealed a lot about the woman many people hadn't really known. They realised as her brother spoke that they hadn't known her at all. Even Charlie who had worked with her for years didn't know her as she thought she did. But one thing they did know. If anything Georgina Watson was loyal. If she wasn't she wouldn't have run into the burning house to save her friend.

Afterwards she was taken back to her home town in Queensland to be buried. Charlie was crying as she watched her friend leave forever. And she thought about everyone else who had been lost because of one angry jealous man. He deserved everything he got. But he wouldn't suffer as much as Ruby or April or Jack or Tony or Jazz or Watson's family. He had taken these peoples loved ones away and he couldn't bring them back.

He had lost his son but others had lost much more.

So much more.

**Hello! Well that took a long time! Wow I can't believe it's so long! I hope you have enjoyed this story so far and I would just like to let you know that there is only one more chapter left! For those of you who are reading my other story I hope you like and keep reviewing! Hope you liked this chap and please review! Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Please review! This is the last chap! Hope you like! Enjoy!  
><strong>

The barbeque sizzled as Ruby rubbed her hand across her swollen stomach. She was six months gone now. Drew had been dead five months and still it pained her to think of him. She looked around at the crowd gathered. It was a celebration so she tried to cheer up but everything reminded her of him.

Brax and Charlie had announced their engagement just three months ago and already it was the reception. Time was flying by for Ruby. Looking at her mother she saw the future she could have had. The life that might have been waiting for her. But now her future looked nothing like her mother's.

A scene at the side of the garden, away from everybody else, caught her eye. She never thought she'd see the day when Heath Braxton got down on one knee yet here it was. She saw Bianca's happy smiling face as she jumped up and down with happiness. They came rushing up to the bride and groom announcing their good news. Good news always seemed to be flying around recently.

No one reacted too badly when Ruby revealed her pregnancy. Most were surprised she wanted to keep it but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to even consider abortion.

Looking around now she could see a heavily pregnant Martha and a smiling Jack standing over beside Brax and Charlie as Heath and Bianca moved on through the crowd. Martha and Jack had returned from the city just two days earlier after receiving a wedding invite from Charlie. They looked so happy and Ruby wondered what it would be like if she was having a baby with someone she loved. The thought of who the father of her baby was sickened her but she rarely thought of it. In the corner she noticed April now talking to Bianca and Heath. She still looked sad but she hid it well.

Suddenly Ruby heard a cry from Charlie and Brax stood. Then she saw Martha who was doubled over holding her stomach. Then everything was a blur. It barely registered to Ruby that Martha was in labour, just that everyone was suddenly panicking in an attempt to get her to the hospital.

An hour the hospital waiting room was full. Ruby, Brax, Charlie, Heath, Bianca, Irene, Alf, Roo, Tony and pretty much everyone in the bay who knew Martha or Jack. As they waited Charlie and Brax sat together in the corner talking. Ruby glanced at April and they nodded. Slowly April made her way over to Bianca and Irene while Ruby walked over to Charlie and Brax.

"Um guys I… me and April are moving to the City tomorrow." Ruby said in a rush. Charlie stared at her in shock for a moment before scrutinizing her.

"If it's what you want." Charlie replied simply. Ruby smiled, letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in. she hugged her mother tightly, feeling tears prick at her eyes. Looking over at April she saw the same reaction.

Suddenly the door burst open and Jack came through looking flushed but smiling broadly.

"It's a girl!" he cried happily. Everyone cheered.

x x x x x

The next morning after short goodbyes the two girls hopped into the car, ready for the life that lay ahead of them. Bianca, Charlie, Brax and Heath all stood on the curb waving as the car pulled away and the girls drove off into the sunset. They were ready to put the past behind them and finally move on with their lives.

Brax wrapped his arm around Charlie, pulling her close. They were finally happy.

Months later Charlie would be seen as the proud grandmother when she received news of her grandson's early but healthy arrival. Or when she saw pictures of little Drew playing with baby Lucy. For now though all was well.

**Et voilá! Hope that was good enough and you liked! Please review and let me know what you thought of this ending, entire story or even any other of my stories you have been reading! Thanks so much for reading and I'm very sorry for the delay! Anyway this is it! Buh bye!**

**B x T x C 4 evr**


End file.
